Firearm Striker
Despite the large number of legendary gunslingers which prefer to stay out of melee combat, firearm strikers prefer the roar of close range battles. Fueled by adrenaline, these thrill seekers engage foes as closely as possible, living for those fleeting moments of gunfire combined with the crash of fists colliding with foes. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: Firearm strikers are not proficient with light armor. This replaces the legendary gunslinger’s normal armor proficiencies. AC Bonus (Ex) When unarmored and unencumbered, the firearm striker adds her Wisdom bonus (if any) to her AC and her CMD. These bonuses to AC apply even against touch attacks or when the firearm striker is flat-footed. She loses these bonuses when she is immobilized or helpless, when she wears any armor, when she carries a shield, or when she carries a medium or heavy load. Martial Grit (Ex) A firearm striker treats her unarmed strikes as firearms for the purpose of being able to regain grit. Strike Deeds (Ex) A firearm striker gains the following deeds: * Iron Knuckle: At 1st level, as long as a firearm striker has at least 1 grit point, she gains the Improved Unarmed Strike feat and may use her Dexterity modifier in place of her Strength while making attack rolls with unarmed attacks. * Close Combat: At 3rd level as long as a firearm striker has at least 1 grit point and one free hand, her unarmed strikes gain the enhancement bonus to attack and damage of a single firearm she is wielding. * Steel Fist: At 3rd level, as long as a firearm striker has at least 1 grit point, her unarmed strikes deal damage as though she was a monk of her class level. * Gun Flurry: At 7th level, whenever the firearm striker deals damage to a creature with a firearm, she can spend 1 grit point as an immediate action to make an attack with her unarmed strike. If there are no targets within her natural reach, she can move up to half her speed (this movement provokes attacks of opportunity), making an attack with her unarmed strike at the end of her movement. The deed’s cost cannot be reduced by the true grit class ability, the Signature DeedUC feat, or any other effect that reduces the amount of grit a deed costs. * Empowered Firearm: At 11th level, a firearm striker can spend 1 grit point as a free action to have any firearm she wields deal damage equal to her unarmed strike for 1 minute. The deed’s cost cannot be reduced by the true grit class ability, the Signature Deed feat, or any other effect that reduces the amount of grit a deed costs. This ability replaces deadeye, ricochet shot, utility shot, dead shot, and lightning reflexes. Light Hands (Ex) At 5th level, a firearms striker may choose to use her Dexterity modifier in place of her Strength to determine how much damage she deals with her unarmed strikes. This ability replaces the 5th level gun mastery. Martial Offense (Ex) At 5th level, firearm strike’s gritty offensive also affects her unarmed strikes. This ability alters combat grit.